


Pride

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's post game fluff, these boys celebrating a win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukki spend some after game time alone.  Where Kei's vunerable side shows up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a very proud guy. He wasn't just proud of himself or his team but he was especially proud of someone else. Watching this other person grow in pride for the sport and determination to win for the team made his heart swell ten times. Watching him from the sidelines was such an honor, even tho he wanted to be a part of it always, he didn't mind watching—his favorite middle blocker made him smile.

Tsukishima Kei, on the other hand, would never let Yamaguchi say all that...well...at least not in public. If Yamaguchi DID let something slip, he'd just "tch" and scoff or just chuckle and walk off. So, after their match against Shiratorizawa Academy with the many celebrations and hugs and cheers, Yamaguchi finally got his chance.

"Tsukki, that was incredible! All that practice paid off," Grinning at Tsukki, he followed him outside, Kei still quite as a mouse. Tadashi either guessed he was still thinking about the game or was just tired. Maybe he was wrong about both as Kei kept walking.

"Tsukki?" He stared out of concern for his friend, watching as Kei kept walking. Thinking that was that, Tadashi went to turn around when he heard Kei call him over.

"You're impatient you know that?" 

Confused, Tadashi tilted his head a bit, "Huh?" Wrapping his arm around Yamaguchi, Kei nudged him along.

"You know I like to wait till we're far away from the gym." Lifting a smile onto Tadashi's face, he sighed, "You were impressed, hmm?"

Laying his head on Kei's shoulder, he chuckled, "Well, of course. You've really grown as a player. We're ALL proud of you."

Scoffing, he gave Tadashi a gentle squeeze, "You're ridiculous sometimes." Stopping at a bench, they both sat down, both contently quiet for a bit.

"Tadashi, um, I...I haven't really said out loud properly so right now I want to say thanks." Feeling his heart speed up, Yamaguchi stared at Tsukki, swallowing hard, "I mean it. You woke me up and gave me that push. I know I'm an ass at times but I do mean it so, um, thanks."

Tadashi stared at him, lost for words. In all the years they've known each other, he had known how difficult it was for Kei to open up like this. Hearing this out of his mouth was a big step for the middle blocker. Which is why he started crying.

Kei was taken aback," What is wrong with you?"

Yamaguchi sniffled," I've never heard you open up like this. It makes me happy." Kei scoffed, snorting, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"If you tell anyone I did, I'll pull a Hinata serve at you." Tadashi laughed loud, sighing. He DEFINITELY didn't want that.  
He cherished his head dearly.


End file.
